trappedwithherbertfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CPPerapin/Star Wars Rebels Takeover 2015 Review
The force isn't strong in this one. ↓ __TOC__ Storyline & Characterization The takeover lacks the necessary Force in the storyline. There's nothing that really motivates us to do anything but the items, and that's a dead giveaway for the storyline's weakness. If it connected to us emotionally, then players could learn something, but unfortunately that isn't present here. It's all about doing simple favors for the major characters, the biggest favor being rescuing Kanan from the Inquisitor (who you must duel), but even that is weakened by a lack of connection to the Sith Lord and the few steps necessary to defeat him. As there's a lack of Force present in the takeover unlike in the Star Wars Rebels TV Show which represented it in showing good and evil consciences, it's a disappointment to the potential maturity growth through gaming. We never even get a chance to meet the characters "in-game", rather, we only see them in visual novel style with flat dialogue. It's all a rushed and forced storyline which doesn't get us wanting to join. Chillin43 sums up this point in his review: :"The third quest had us break down defense towers and the fourth had us getting batteries for the party's all but nonexistent Chopper so that the Ghost could leave the island. But, wait....weren't you guys here to fight? Why are you leaving before the job is all done? And, then, Kanan is just suddenly captured and we are transported to this random room to save him. How does this really connect to anything? Yes, this is petty over-analyzation but I still feel there was too much disconnect with the plot; it just felt like a mashup of situations." Also, Star Wars Rebels isn't as accessible or acclaimed as the Original Trilogy, simply detrimental to the motivation to "join the Rebellion" for the takeover. Also, it doesn't really fit the Club Penguin storyline or continuity, which gives it the impression of a random roleplay. The last Star Wars Takeover followed the events of "Episode IV: A New Hope", but this Star Wars Takeover followed the events preceding that. However some meticulousness was evident. Chillin43 noted that: :"In Issue 483 of the Club Penguin Times - which was released on the party's launch date - the top story is an article discussing wanted rebels. This article was written by Alton Kastle - a name so specific that I figured it had to mean something. Upon googling the name, I found a small page on the Star Wars Wikia devoted to the character. It turns out Kastle is an obscure reporter for the Holonet from the expanded universe. He has appeared in a handful of comics and has been heard briefly in two episodes of Rebels. This tiny, tiny detail really displays how much time and care was put into this party, a big departure from recent parties that seemed to indicate the team was just doing the bare minimum." Secrets Like Chilly573 pointed out, there were some secrets in this takeover which were used effectively. The Aurebesh writing at the Dock was easily overlooked but by decoding from enthusiastic Star Wars fans, we get a hint of what's to come. The unfortunate part is that it had little to no relation to the takeover. Another great secret was the hidden Space room. Not many would think to click on the stars since the only hidden clickable room on the map was the Iceberg for a long time. Unfortunately the Space room defied the fictional laws of physics by letting penguins "waddle" in space. Decorations & Music Like Green N Cool pointed out, decorations were again big overhauls of rooms, which take up a lot more flash items and way less believable. As well as that, interiors were left with no decoration. So this is no improvement from the Merry Walrus Party that did the same thing. This also gives the takeover less value than the 2013 Star Wars Takeover, where exterior decorations actually had interior decorations (e.g. Mos Eisley Cantina, Millenium Falcon, etc.). I did like the pen at the Beach where people could roleplay to be "trapped" in. This is what rooms need more of, things that have a function. No point placing anti-aircraft guns in place if you can't fire them. Decorations were also incredibly lacking compared to the extensively decorated 2013 Star Wars Takeover. There was potential for distinctive rooms related to the Club Penguin Universe crossing the Star Wars Universe to tie in with the storyline. Riyita imagined a Rebels HQ in place of the underground EPF Resistance HQ for the takeover, for example. What I did like however was the music and sound effects especially in areas like the Beacon where you can expect to hear the sound of ships or TIE fighters. It's unfortunate you can't encounter or "see" them. Some of the Rebels music and the music from trilogies were used too which enhanced the action slightly. Catalogs & Items The Furniture Catalog and the Penguin Style Catalog featuring Star Wars furniture, including those linked with Rebels was just a mixed bag. The free items available to collected were all costume items. It would be interesting if we actually got unique items to Club Penguin though. I quite appreciated the addition of the Purple Lightsaber however, a nod to the popular Mace Windu character. Verdict With a complete absence of a mascot, an uncompelling storyline and characterization, the Star Wars Rebels Takeover was overshadowed by it's weak points. It just wasn't as interesting as the 2013 Star Wars Takeover. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it". 3.4 out of 10. Now it's time for your say! What would you rate the Star Wars Rebels Takeover? Feel free to post your opinions on the party in the comments. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Party reviews